Biar
by ambudaff
Summary: Alex sudah ada di langit. Bersama Euris— Pengakuan seorang perwira sonar, dan pengakuan seorang first officer. Romance satu sisi.


**Biar**

_Sophia Forrester, Wina Lightning, Alex Rowe, dan __Euris Bassianus __adalah kepunyaan __Koichi Chigira dan Range Murata dari Gonzo/Victor Entertainment__._

_Rate T, romance satu sisi_

_Last Exile yang dijadikan acuan adalah Last Exile season 1_

_Terinspirasi dari 'Over the Sky' dari Hitomi Kuroishi (OST Last Exile, Ending Song)_

_Yang mau tahu liriknya, baik bahasa Jepang maupun terjemahan bahasa Inggrisnya: animelyrics [.] com [/] anime [/] lastexile [/] overthesky [.] htm_

-o0o-

_"Wina—"_

_"Ya, Bu?"_

_"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Pemimpin?"_

_Wina terdiam sejenak. "Beliau mengatakan 'Sophia'. Beliau menyebut nama Anda—"_

_"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Wina—"_

-o0o-

Sophia menapakkan kakinya satu-satu menelusuri tanjakan di Pemakaman Umum ini, hingga ke luar dari makam-makam lain pada bukan di sini.

Tanah yang menanjak ini akan dihentikan sebuah jurang. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, bentuknya akan seperti tanduk. Ujung tanduk ini yang menjadi tujuannya.

Sebuah makam di tepinya. Menjelang tebingnya.

Sophia berhenti.

Berlutut tepat di hadapannya.

Sebuah nisan tertanam di sana, dengan tulisan sederhana.

**Alex Rowe**

_Tidurlah selamanya_

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Sophia. Tangannya bergerak halus membersihkan sedikit dedaunan dan debu yang menutupi nisan itu.

"Hari ini Sylvana akan berangkat lagi, setelah diperbaiki. Walau kita sekarang sudah menginjak masa damai, tidak ada peperangan lagi, tetapi sedikit banyak Sylvana tetap berguna. Paling tidak membersihkan planet kita ini dari penjahat-penjahat udara—"

Kepalanya sedikit miring, anak rambutnya turut jatuh seiring senyumnya, "—dan aku tetap _First Officer_-mu, Pemimpin—"

Nampak sekilas bayangan di belakangnya.

Melirik ke belakang, wajahnya masih tetap sumringah.

"Wina! Kau akan mengunjungi Pemimpin juga—"

Sophia menggeser sedikit ke kiri, memberi tempat untuk perwira sonar-nya itu.

Wajah perwira sonar-nya itu seperti ragu, tetapi ia berlutut juga di depan nisan, dan menunduk sejenak.

Tak lama, karena kemudian ia menoleh pada Sophia. Dan seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Mulutnya sudah membuka, tetapi malah terhenti, menutup lagi.

"Wina? Ada apa?"

Wina menggeleng, tetapi ia sepertinya terus berusaha untuk mengucapkannya. "Aku—aku harus berterus terang padamu—"

Kening Sophia berkerut.

"Saat kita bertempur melawan Guild. Saat kita akan menghancurkan pesawat Delphine—"

"Ya, lalu?"

"Tepat saat kita akan meledakkan pesawatnya, aku berkata kalau aku mendengar suara Pemimpin—"

Sophia mengangguk. Tak sabar untuk mendengar lanjutan cerita Wina.

"Dan saat itu Anda bertanya, apa yang dikatakan Pemimpin—" Wina mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung wajah _First Officer_-nya, "—entah kenapa saya langsung mengatakan bahwa Pemimpin menyebutkan nama Anda—"

Senyum di wajah Sophia menghilang sejenak. Membuat hati Wina menjadi kecut. Tetapi tak lama. Karena senyum itu kembali mengembang.

"Ia tidak menyebut namaku. Ia menyebut nama Euris, kan?"

Mata Wina membelalak, "Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu?"

Sophia menunduk. Lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Kalau kau sudah bertugas bersamanya selama itu, kau akan tahu, ada di mana hatinya." Sophia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tujuan hidupnya hanya untuk membalaskan dendam atas kematian Euris. Tak ada yang lain. Nama Euris sudah menjadi darah dagingnya, selalu terucap dalam setiap napasnya—"

Wina terdiam.

Sophia menengadah, memandang langit biru luas, yang kali ini tanpa awan. Jernih, luas, bersih, cerah.

_You are so near,__yet so far_

Dan ia menghela napas lagi, dalam-dalam.

"Terkadang aku suka membayangkan, bagaimana jika _vanship_ Claus datang lebih cepat, atau kita bisa menanti lebih sedikit lebih lama lagi? Sepuluh-limabelas menit? Pesawat Delphine tidak usah kita bom, dan Alex mungkin bisa kita selamatkan—"

"_First Officer?_ Tapi—" Wina keheranan.

Sophia menggeleng lagi, pelan-pelan. "Tetapi, memang lebih baik seperti ini. Dengan demikian Alex bisa mencapai apa yang ia inginkan—"

Kembali Sophia menengadah memandang langit biru jernih. "Alex sudah ada di langit. Bersama Euris—"

Ia memandang Wina, tersenyum dan mengulangi ucap, "Mereka sudah ada di langit, Wina, bersama-sama. Mungkin sedang mengamati semua gerak langkah kita. Dan melindungi setiap tahapnya—"

Sophia berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu di rok seragamnya. Wina mengikuti perbuatannya. Lalu berjalan tanpa suara menuruni tanah pemakaman itu.

Langit masih tetap cerah.

**FIN**


End file.
